starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Crepúsculo
|custo = |modificador = |hidet = |sismods = |comprimento = 34.1 metros |largura = |altura = |massa = |acel max = |mglt = |velocidade max = 700 km/hStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know |manobrabilidade = |motor = |hiperimpulsor = Classe 3''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' |alcancehi = |sistemahi = |tomadaforça = |força = |ger escudo = |casco = |sensor = |mira = |navegação = |avionicas = |computador = |contramedidas = |armamento = Canhão Laser |complemento = |cais = |fuga = |equipe = |esqueleto = |passageiros = |capacidade = |manejo de carga = |consumíveis = |suporte de vida = |comunicações = |outrossistemas = |disponibilidade = |papel = Cargueiro de especiarias |primeiro uso = |destruído = 19 ABY |retirado = |era = |batalhas = *Batalha de Teth[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *Batalha de Abregado *Batalha da Nebulosa Kaiida *Missão a Estação Skytop *Missão a Florrum *Missão a Iego *Missão a Mustafar *Guerra Civil Mandaloriana |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica |frota = |forçatarefa = |donos = Anakin Skywalker |capitães = |registro = |pseudônimos = |módulos = }} A Crepúsculo foi um cargueiro leve classe Rigger G9 que foi originalmente usado pelo senhor do crime Hutt Ziro Desilijic Tiure como um cargueiro de especiarias durante as Guerras Clônicas. Mais tarde, na Batalha de Teth, o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker e sua Padawan Ahsoka Tano usaram-no para tirar o filho do criminoso Jabba Desilijic Tiure e levá-lo de volta ao seu planeta natal, Tatooine. A nave foi destruída por Maul durante a Guerra Civil Mandaloriana. História Durante as Guerras Clônicas, a Crepúsculo estava em Teth. Na batalha que teve posteriormente no planeta, 4-A7 e outros droides de batalha começaram a carregar a nave com alguns materiais de carga, até serem descobertos por Anakin Skywalker, Rotta e Ahsoka Tano, que roubaram a nave dos droides na tentativa de chegar ao cruzador mais próximo da República. Sob o comando de Anakin Skywalker [[Ficheiro:Twilight_crashed.png|thumb|left|250px|A Crepúsculo caída em Tatooine.]] Apesar da nave ter problemas ao ligar, ela conseguiu voar até o cruzador da república antes do mesmo explodir, impedindo Ahsoka e Anakin de darem um tratamento médico apropriado para o pequeno Rotta, que estava doente. Percebendo que teriam que levá-lo com a Crepúsculo até Tatooine, Ahsoka usou o droide médico da própria nave para ajudar Rotta. Mais tarde, a nave foi atacada antes que pudesse pousar em Tatooine com segurança, forçando Skywalker a fazer um pouco mais ousado e perigoso, quase destruindo o cargueiro. Anakin mais tarde consertou a crepúsculo e a usou em diversas missões onde ele requeria maior discrição. A Malevolência Anakin e Ahsoka usaram a Crepúsculo para resgatar Plo Koon e seus clones após terem sua frota destruída pela Malevolência. Após tirarem todos dos pods de emergência que estavam sem energia emergindo no espaço do sistema Abregado, a Malevolência continuou procurando por formas de tecnologia que ainda estavam por perto. Anakin desligou a Crepúsculo e até seu próprio droide R2-D2, mas se esqueceram do droide médico. Aproveitando da velocidade do cargueiro, Anakin conseguiu fugir do disparo de íons da Malevolência e levou a Crepúsculo de volta a Resoluta. Resgate de R2-D2 Após R2-D2 ter sido perdido após Anakin ficar inconsciente no Espaço, ele e sua Padawan Ahsoka embarcaram na Crepúsculo para tentar procurar pistas de seu paradeiro. A Crepúsculo foi usada também em seu resgate na lua de Ruusan. Dookan capturado Após descobrirem que o Conde Dookan havia sido capturado por Hondo e seus piratas, Anakin e Obi-Wan foram com a Crepúsculo até a base deles em Florrum. A Crepúsuclo foi usada por eles mais tarde para deixarem o local, após Dookan e os Jedi escaparem do plano de Hondo para capturar os três e vendê-los a República e os Separatistas. As luas de Iego Após Padmé Amidala e Ahsoka Tano serem infectadas por um veneno em Naboo, Anakin e Obi-Wan foram até Iego, o mundo das mil-luas, em busca da cura. A Crepúsculo conseguiu entrar no planeta mas não conseguiu sair por causa de uma armadilha plantada pelos Separatistas que imediam qualquer nave de deixar os sistema. Com a ajuda dos habitantes locais, a dupla conseguiu desligar o sistemas com a Crepúsculo e voltar a Naboo para ajudar os necessitados. Mustafar e as crianças da Força Anakin e Ahsoka foram com a Crepúsculo resgatar crianças sensíveis à Força sequestradas pelo caçador de recompensas Cad Bane em Mustafar. Mesmo resgatando elas, a estação onde estavam começou a desabar. Anakin e Ahsoka conseguiram, no entanto, escapar na Crepúsculo junto com as crianças. Destruição Mesmo que com o passar das Guerras Clônicas Anakin tentasse arrumar a Crepúsculo, ela nunca deixou de ficar defeituosa e com diversos problemas. Durante uma viagem até Mandalore, Obi-Wan Kenobi usou a Crepúsculo emprestada por Anakin para resgatar a Duquesa Satine Kryze. Após resgatá-la da prisão, a nave foi destruída pelo Olho da Morte. Nos bastidores A Crepúsculo apareceu pela primeira vez no filme de 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars e sua romantização. Ela foi baseada em um design não usado para .http://www.starwars.com/news/back-from-the-drawing-board-part-2-repurposed-star-wars-technology Estranhamente, as cores dos lasers disparados pela Crepúsculo mudam bastante com o passar da série, alternando entre vermelho e azul. LEGO fez uma Crepúsculo no set 7680 "The Twilight" em 26 de julho de 2008. Aparições *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * * * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Cargueiros